Served with Oranges
by MariDark
Summary: The story of L'orange Amara, sadistically honest foreign extraordinaire, and Kise Ryouta, modeling basketball idiot and his associates - also known as 'Generation of Miracles'. (Drabbles)
1. I

_Someone once told me that a relationship has three stages: The Beginning, the Rest of it, and the End. But the End is kind of a fickle thing, isn't it?_

* * *

Kise Ryouta wasn't amused with his predicament.

Okay. Maybe he was being particularly irritable and unreasonable, but honestly? He really, _really_ , didn't want to participate in this project. He didn't even need the extra points it gave him! But he had to do it, and he needed a partner for it. And his partner was a girl.

Not that Ryouta had something against girls. He very much liked girls. He dated and he liked very much doing it. It just happens that he had some very bad memories about partnering with one of his female classmates.

Ryouta blocked those memories as he shudders just of thinking about - nope. Don't think about it Ryouta.

With a sigh, he decided that it would be best to pay attention to his teacher as she droned about the Lit project they 'must' do well.

"This time, you guys will work with a foreign book. _Alice in Wonderland._ I want a full analyses of that book! You are to make a review of the book, along with possible flaws and loopholes on it. Tomoka-kun, I don't want a repeat of that Yahoo Answer copy you gave me!" With a piercing gaze to the boy and soon after to the whole class, Professor Kusanari Ame concluded her lecture. "In those last ten minutes of class, I want you to get to know your partner. They will be with you for the rest of the year."

The whole year?

Gulping, he turned his golden eyes to the small ginger haired girl sitting beside him.

L'orange Amara was a foreign student. She was calm and serene, always collected. She was also blunt and almost a brute when being her truthful self. She talked with Ryouta only once, on their first year on Teiko.

 _"You're a very false person with a very false smile."_

Well, it was his luck being stuck with her.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 315

 **A/N:** This shall be updated on Tuesday. Frequency will depend on how many, or if, people read this. (I'll update anyway. Probably. I already have a bunch of these ready anyways.)

For those of you who wonder about my crossover Coalesce's next chapter, it shall come on the following week.

 **(I can't decide if Amara is a ginger or a warm strawberry blonde. Either way, it is supposed to be the closest shade to orange as possible.)**


	2. II

"Etto…Rorange-chan?"

"It's L'orange."

Ryouta's smile became stranded as she responded him with her usual serene closed eyed smile. He wondered how she managed to see without ever opening her eyes. No one had ever seen her eyes open!

"Ro…Rorange-chan…" He cursed his inability with the letter L. He was a model, for goodness' sake! He should be capable of speaking foreign names!

"Ne, Kise-san, we know each other since our first year on this school." She tilted her head cutely to one side, her shit-eating smile becoming even bigger and more perturbing. "You even became a relatively known model," How was it?! 'Relatively'?! "So, how is it that you can't speak my name correctly?"

The girl was venom on its purest form.

Ryouta could feel the crocodile tears on his face as his smile remained on his face. He only nodded in response before turning back to stare at their Lit professor lecturing Tomoka-kun for his laziness.

 _Aneki!_ He looked at L'orange from the corner of his eyes to see the girl still smiling creepily at him. He turned back to the sensei and tried to reign in his desperation. _I'm stuck with a monster!_

* * *

 **Word Count:** 202

I picture Amara kinda like Kitagawa Megumi from Sukitte Ii Na Yo, when she cuts her hair. Ginger or warm strawberry blonde. I don't think I will ever come to a decision.

~MariDark


	3. III

"So, your Lit partner is that Rorange girl?"

Ryouta turned to his current girlfriend, Maya, and nodded.

"Ne, Kise-kun, you better don't do something with her! I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

"Hai, hai."

He smiles at her and kiss her lips, but he really is thinking that she should be more worried about if _L'orange_ did something to _him_. And it wouldn't be because she wanted to get him in any romantic sense. Ryouta deadpanned as he thought that L'orange would be more probable to push him out of a cliff.

"I'm going now. I entered the first string today, better don't get late to it, right?"

"Mou! Kise-kuuun!" She pouts at him with her pink lips. She doesn't wear make-up at all, it was one of the things that called his attention to her. "You just got out of your last club, didn't you? Why did you want to enter basketball so soon after we started going out?"

He blinks at her. They weren't together for much time, were they? No, she asked him out the day after he quit…football? Yeah, the day after he quit his previous club and they started going out from there and then he entered the basketball club. It didn't take too long for him to learn the drill and soon he was rising ranks until he entered the first string. It was quite the accomplishment to others, but to him it was only natural.

He smirks at her as determination fires him up.

"It seems an interesting game and I need to get stronger because…" He looks up to the clear sky with yellow fire in his eyes. "There is someone in there that I really want to play with."

…

"Why are you looking at the sky and not at me when we're talking, Kise-kun?"

"Eh?! No-nothing! No reason! I'm going now!"

* * *

 **Word Count** : 314.

 **A/N:** Yes, muchachos. That thumbnail up there with the super badass orange eyed girl is Amaya. After much time doing Photoscape, I finally accomplished what I imagined her to be like. Feeling proud of myself now.

~MariDark


	4. IV

He let himself fall onto his chair in Lit class the next week with a tiring sigh.

He was not amused, again, with his designed basketball mentor. Tetsuya Kuroko was absolutely not impressive. It baffled Ryouta why the boy was in the first string. He never played and had absolutely no presence! His abilities were mediocre at best and he was absolutely useless. Ryouta let his head fall on his arms on top of the desk, a frown marring his face as he whispers to himself.

"Why does he have a place on the team, when I'm better than him?"

"Talking to yourself, Kise-san?"

"AAAH!" He jumps out of his chair and falls to the ground. It didn't take long for his classmates to take notice - specially the fangirls, he can sense their presence - and soon they were helping him to get up from the floor.

"Are you okay, Kise?"

"I'm fine Tomoka-kun! Just surprised. Please guys, go back to your seats. Sensei won't take long." He sat back on his chair as everyone walked away from him. He sighed before looking bak to his Lit partner, who stared at him with those dammed closed eyes and sinister always-present smile.

"Your reactions are too exaggerated."

"Maybe if you hadn't _whispered on my ear_ , then they wouldn't be!"

"Where would be the fun of it?"

She could be cute and pretty alright, but L'orange was so _creepy_.

* * *

 **Word** **Count** : 239

 **A/N:** Feeling strangely tired those last few days. Don't know why, though. (I'm on vacation. I'm doing absolutely nothing.)

~MariDark


	5. V

"So, Rorange-chan…"

"Hm~"

"The project…"

"Oya~? The book review?"

"Yeah! I was thinking that maybe we could-"

"I've finish it."

"…"

She puts the paper on top of their conjoined desks, and then smiles at him. Her smile is razor sharp.

"Read it, and tell me what you think of it."

He stares blankly at the ginger girl as she turns back to humming under her breath while shaking her head with her rhythm.

Ryouta turns back to the paper she just passed to him. His golden eyes blank and eyebrow twitching. He let his forehead fall on top of it with a _thump_.

"Don't worry. I've seen her schedule for the rest of the year. You can try to prove your worth with others projects she is planning to give to us."

He muffles his frustrated scream.

* * *

 **Word** **Count** : 138

 **A/N:** Reviews in my other story do not appear. Kind of freaking out because of it.

~MariDark


	6. VI

Ryouta was trying to balance his pencil in between his pouting lips and his nose while the sensei droned about Alice, bunnies and hats. Another week had passed and just the other day he had seen why Kuroko was a First String Player.

The pencil fell and his nimble fingers caught it and twirled the long object. He looked out of the window, past his Lit partner, and grinned as he caught sight of the gym on the far distant on the school ground.

 _Korokocchi is awesome!_

"You are being specially happy today. Did something happened?"

His gold eyes connect with the ginger's closed ones as she tilted her head at him, her curly shoulder-length stylish strand fluttering with an invisible breeze. _She could be a model._ Then he sees her creepy smile and he shudders because _eww!_

"Ma, Rorange-chan,"

"It's L'orange."

For the sake of not recognizing his lack of ability when regarding foreign phonology - he ignored her correction.

"I'm just happy with this new club I entered."

"Saa~, another one? If it is as every club you have entered on your time here on Teiko, I'm sure you will quit it soon enough."

He sweat-dropped as crocodile tears streamed down his face.

"Rorange-chan is so rude." He ruffed in annoyance.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment!"

* * *

 **Word Count** : 222

 **A/N:** Character development for a looooong time. At least it's cute. I guess. And yes, French native guest person, her name is supposed to be ridiculously laughable. ;)

~MariDark


	7. VII

"Besides, this one is different from the others."

"Oya~ If I may ask, how is it different?"

He looked at the pencil he was holding, starting to twirl it absent-mindedly. He then smirked and stopped twirling it, gripping it firmly and grinning at L'orange.

"Because this time, I have to fight to reach their levels. It's not easy, and I think that because of it…" He smirked, and he bet he looked kind of awesome like those _shounen_ manga characters. "I think that basketball is fun!"

She tilted her head, and, for once, she didn't smile. He felt like squirming because she kind of appeared to stare at him - but with her eyes closed! _Is that even possible?_

"Well, if it is fun then you shouldn't stop playing."

"Eh?" He blinks surprised at her. She turns to the sensei, a faint smile on her lips.

"Just don't lose sight of that feeling in future."

* * *

 **Word Count** : 155

 **A/N:** Yesterday was kind of crazy.

~MariDark


	8. VIII

Ryouta and L'orange had always been classmates. Since their first year on Teiko, they shared classes. But Ryouta never took his time to talk to her. Only once he decided to talk to her and, well, let's just say that she let him know what she thought of him.

But even after the start of their partnership on Lit class, Ryouta never sought her out of Lit class. He had no reason to, and they were barely acquaintances, Ryouta had no obligation out of school work to talk with her.

Still, one day in lunch time, he saw the foreign student sitting by herself on one of the benches spread on the school ground.

He thought back to those lonely times of his, when he was little shy kid who never quite knew how to make friends - and he felt kind of a idiot because of course that Amara L'orange, of all people, wouldn't care for such things as friendship.

He passed by her, ignoring the nagging feeling.

…

The next day, if he sat on the bench in front of her to eat his lunch, both of them decided to not speak of it.

If he happen to make it a routine - he blames his fans. He needed some silence and peace.

* * *

 **Word Count** : 212

 **A/N:** Seriously thinking about changing the name of this story from 'Nexus' to 'Served with Oranges'. (Or something like that.)

~MariDark


	9. IX

Maya dumped him.

What. The. Hell.

 _"Since you entered the team you've been distant."_

Just because he - _finally_! - was promoted, she just…dumps him?!

Ma, alright then.

Shrugging, he gazed at her with neutral eyes as he puts his hands in his pants' pockets.

"Alright."

Blinking in surprise, Maya tilted her head before smirking.

"Playing aloof now, ne Kise-kun?" He smirked in response before shrugging again.

She chuckled while shaking her head in playful disbelief.

"Alright then. Friends?" She reached out with her hand.

"Friends." They shook hands and he waved in farewell but she stopped him.

"Before you go, Kise-kun, are you aware of Mikasa-san?" He smiled in amusement.

"Yeah. She, apparently, is my girlfriend." He shook his head in annoyance. "It greatly surprises me, how few people knew of our relationship."

They walked to their classes without looking back.

* * *

 **Word Count** : 144

 **A/N:** Still thinking about the title change. Don't know if I should do it. Finished _The School for Good and Evil._ Think I'm in love.

~MariDark


	10. X

Haizaki Shougo was the person he took the team's jersey of.

Ryouta thought it would be good idea to challenge him.

Kise Ryouta had never been humiliated the way he was when Haizaki _crushed_ him.

It had been a week since he had last been to practice, but he was still too… _affected_ …to attend it.

Dead golden eyes stared out of the window as Kusanari-sensei lectured Tomoka-kun, again, for his badly written homework.

L'orange Amara stared at the blonde, her eyes seemingly closed were mere slits and her face was free of any smile or smirk. It wasn't needed to be a genius to know what the blond was brooding for.

 _Honestly…_ She smirked in amusent. _What an idiot._

* * *

 **Word Count** : 122

 **A/N:** Yes, this is happening in Teiko. So, if you have any kind of argument for which High School should Amara go - don't be shy. Tell me about it. (There is still time for that. Mwahaha.)

~MariDark


	11. XI

Her steps were precise and never faltering as she walked towards her bench so she could lunch in peace and silence. It didn't take long and soon Amara was eating her skillfully made obento. Her family's chefs were certainly skilled.

Her slitted eyes surveyed the little garden she always lunched at, stopping hesitatingly on the bench directly in front of her.

Ruffing in amusement, she thought back to the idiot blond who started to lunch with her. Only because he thought her lonely.

 _What an idiot._

Amara soon heard his footsteps as he walked towards his bench, ignoring her and eating his own lunch. She munched the last bits of her food and stored her bento box in her schoolbag. Taking out a book, she started to read it, enjoying the peace and ignoring the nagging feeling of what she refused to believe that was worry for the moody blond.

* * *

 **Word Count** : 150

 **A/N:** And now we enter Amara's point of vision! Yay~

~MariDark


	12. XII

Her fingers were graceful as she played the piano.

Amara always loved music and arts. It was greatly appreciated in her family almost any form of art. Unlike her uncle's, so serious and with an stick so up in his arse she had a feeling he didn't even felt his butt anymore.

And her love for arts was much appreciated by her own mother. And before that, her mother's twin sister, whom Amara loved so much.

Sadly, her aunt wasn't with her anymore.

She ended the music with a grand flourish and was soon in the receiving end of compliments and applause.

"Ne, Rorange-chan, that was awesome!"

"Never heard anything like that before, Rorange-chan!"

Gracefully, she stood up from the the piano's bench and walked towards her chair by the window, where her schoolbag was resting.

"It's L'orange." She responded idly while putting one of her ginger short strands behind her ear.

"A-ah. Hai!"

Looking out of the window, her eyes soon fell on the basketball club's members running their rounds, leaded by a redhead second year.

If her eyes were open, they would certainly be narrowed with disdain. Turning around, she smiled at her club-mates.

"Don't be so false with me." Her smile became so blinding, sparks and flowers could be seen around her.

"E-eh?!" They sweat dropped and watched as the ginger head walked away from them.

 _L'orange is so rude!_

* * *

 **Word Count** : 238

 **A/N:** To answer _SheraYuki's_ request - I'm sorry, but the story will keep its drabble format. It's a challenge to myself, and I have the objective to write chapters with only one hundred words. I'm deeply humbled by your review, thank you for your compliment and I'll try my best to always better my grammar.

But on the other hand, whenever I update it will be for five consecutive days in a week. From Monday to Friday, you guys will have daily updates! I will try to keep it going as long as I can. And what about this, every Kuroko no Basket OVA episode will be a full length chapter, not drabbles.

What do you guys think?

~MariDark


	13. XIII

Today, Kise Ryouta didn't appear in his bench at lunchtime.

Amara tilted her head slightly, contemplating his idiotic behavior and her apparent feelings towards the blond. Logically, she knew he was only working - today there was photoshoot of great importance to him and to his agency. Yet…

 _Badump._

Her face was carefully blank as she gazed at his empty bench with seemingly closed eyes. It had been almost a week since his constant moody humor, and even though he clearly wasn't feeling that well, he kept coming and lunching with her.

Hearing the school bell, Amara quickly got up on her feet and walked towards her class. She gazed at his desk for the rest of the school-hours.

…

 _I miss him._

* * *

 **Word Count** : 122

 **A/N:** We'll see more about Amara from now on! And about her past, things seems confusing right now, but everything will make sense later on. Pinky promise~

If you think she's being too cheesy, please. Amara is _honest._ Brutally so. She won't beat around the bush. If she misses him, she won't deny it and be all flustered about it.

~MariDark


	14. XIV

The next day, he was there.

He looked tired.

Amara munched on her food while staring at his tired frame. She thought back to that day when she saw the basketball club from the window of her own club, and asked herself why he wasn't there.

 _If you like the damn club, don't go missing its activities._

She tsked in annoyance, her smile never faltering from her lips.

 _Why does he not go back already?_

She didn't look away when Kise looked up to see her staring at him, feeling a slight amusement when he flinched back and quickly bolted up from the bench and walked away.

Soon, light footsteps could be heard as another individual walked towards her. Her smile turning almost sly with amusement, as she could already tell who it was. He stopped in front of her, his small frame shadowing her.

"Amara."

Closed eyes met red orbs.

"Seijuuro."

* * *

 **Word Count** : 152

 **A/N:** :)

~MariDark


	15. XV

Akashi Seijuuro always looked like he was in pain when he talked to her. Amara didn't blame him — she herself didn't really like to look at her reflection.

She looked too much like her aunt — too much like his mother. His dead mother.

For cousins they had been quite close when they were children — to anyone else, they were siblings. But then Aunt died, and he was left to his father's mercy. And his father probably couldn't stand to look to a girl that had his wife's face, so they became distant.

Amara still loved him like a brother, though.

Not that she would tell him that. He was too bitter with her already.

He couldn't see it, but her eyes were warm when she gazed at him with the same eyes of his dear mother.

 _"It hurts to look at you. It's is the same as to look at her."_

And there was the reason why she learned how to live with her eyes narrowed to slits.

* * *

 **Word Count** : 175

 **A/N:** See you next week~

~MariDark


	16. XVI

"Maa, if it isn't little Sei-chan." She tilted her head and grinned at him. Her tousled bob slightly fluttering with the breeze. "Come to see your lonely cousin, nee?"

"It has been quite some time since we last spoke, hasn't it?" He sits besides her on the bench, and she nods at him, smile never faltering.

"Ah, you're right." She looks away from him at the other bench in front on them. "But Sei-chan didn't came here because of me, nee?"

"Hmm, as always, you're right." He looks at the bench in front of them with pensive eyes.

* * *

 **Words:** 105

 **A/N:** Almost one hundred. Could probably put into my so wished one hundred goal, but I wanna no rush. I got plenty of time to reach my goal. Baby steps~

~MariDark


	17. XVII

"Kise-san has been missing practice, right?"

One of his eyebrows arches perfectly with a faint bitter smile on his lips.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you know about it." He sobers looking at Kise's bench again. "But since he was defeated by Haizaki, he hasn't appeared to practice."

"You mean crushed."

He thinks back to the massacre that was the game resulting from Kise's challenge, and if he allowed such a expression on his face he would be cringing. Sighing, he turned back to her with deadpan eyes.

"Yes. Crushed."

She smirks back in response.

* * *

 **Words:** 100

 **A/N:** One hundred words! I did it!~~

~MariDark


	18. XVIII

"You know, Sei-chan? Kise-san lunches on this bench right in front of us."

He looked at it with blank eyes.

"Aa. I heard of it." Looking back at her from the corner of his eyes. "And the word goes that it's because you." He narrowed his eyes at her widening smirk.

"That sounds right." He glared at her amused tone. "That idiot thinks that I feel lonely here." She sighed dejectedly then, a mock impression of worry on her face. "But he's kind of boring those days."

"…"

"I'll talk to him, Seijuuro. Don't worry."

* * *

 **Words:** 100

~MariDark


	19. XIX

School hour was ending, and from her club's window she could see the basketball club heading out of the gym.

The sunset gave the school grounds an almost eerie look as its orange shine illuminated the city. It was silent and she was alone in her club's room, sitting by the window. Slowly, fingertips danced through the the harp's string as she hummed a lullaby her Aunt used to sing.

Her closed-eye gaze was fixed on the blond model watching the basketball club from a distance - hidden from his teammates.

Standing up, she left the room.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** I think I may have entered another fandom. Why did I ever search for Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir on Google? Seriously, I have never shipped someone so hard. They are so _shippable._ Oh my God, is this what people call an 'OTP'?

~MariDark


	20. XX

Sunset was on its peak as she found him sitting on her lunch bench.

It made a beautiful picture - the orange sunlight shining upon him and the autumn leaves slowly fluttering with the wind. He was looking dejectedly at his feet as he hunched his shoulders and supported his upper-body by resting his elbows on his knees. His yellow hair fluttering with the cold breeze made everything seem even more picturesque.

Unfaltering, she sat beside him and looked at the distant horizon, a smirk on her lips.

"Saa, now you know how it feels like to lose something, nee?"

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** I have a feeling that it won't be the first time Amara will saying that. xP

~MariDark


	21. XXI

His whole body tensed at her words. _What…?_

Gold eyes glared up at the girl, rage and humiliation shining in them as he gazed at the ginger headed girl, who didn't waver with the heaviness of his glare. Her smile seemed to be even wider as she tilted her head at him, hands cradling her chin.

"What did you say?" His words were a mere whisper as he glared at her.

"Saa~ Don't be dramatic about it!" Her smile was full of teeth. "You lost, now life must go on."

"You know not-"

"Silence." Then, gold met orange.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** Got a new dog, school expo planning, dancing classes, fixing my new room. Sooo many things to do and chapters to write.

~MariDark


	22. XXII

Ryouta had never seen eyes like hers.

Freezing, his own eyes widened as her smile disappeared and her eyelids, for the first time, lifted to reveal deep and narrowed orange orbs. They were bewitching, just like the sunset sky above them. Long, orangish eyelashes framed her eyes, only capturing more attention for the striking feature. Her slit-like pupils almost blended with her iris (some kind of eye-mutation?) and a light thin ring surrounded her pupils.

His heart seemed to be confused in whether to beat faster or to completely stop, and Kise Ryouta has never been more mesmerized.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** Feeling kind of proud of myself for keeping one-hundred chapters going for so long.

~MariDark


	23. XXIII

"You're being infantile." Her face was set in stone and her voice seemed almost disgusted. "It's ridiculous." Getting up from the bench she pivoted and was then standing in front of him, staring him down with boredom in her eyes.

"But-"

"No buts." Ryouta leaned back as she leaned forward. He could feel himself starting to sweat as she proceeded to completely ignore the concept of personal space, supporting her body with her arms on both sides of his face as she gripped the bench. His face seemed to be on fire.

 _What is it with this straightforwardness?!_

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

~MariDark


	24. XXIV

He almost wished that the bench swallowed him, because L'orange was being awfully out of character, caging him in-between her arms and staring him down with those eyes of hers.

"You'll stop this nonsense." She brought her face closer to his. He craned his neck, getting his face as faraway from her as he could.

"W-What…y-you…" He opened his legs as far as he could, trying to not have contact with her her own legs that she put in-between his, one knee awfully close to his groin as she leaned more towards him.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** I think I mentioned that Amara is anything but shy. There is not one bone of shame in her. Maybe that's an Akashi/L'orange family trait?

~MariDark


	25. XXV

One of her small, delicate hands let go of the bench and delicately cradled his chin, pulling his face toward hers. His eyes were wide as saucers and he had never blushed as this moment.

"You're no coward." Her grip on his chin tightened and her eyes narrowed, staring him down with a will and certainty he had never seen. "So, Ryouta," _First name?! What is it with this sudden out of character behavior?_ "Do all of us a favor — go back to club practice." She let go of his face and leaned away, already turning away from him.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

~MariDark


	26. XXVI

Ryouta blinked in surprise at her sudden retreat, frowning angrily. He glared at her back as she walked away and bolted from the bench turning her around and gripping her shoulders as he hissed out.

"And why would you even care about it?"

Again, for his slight disappointment, her eyes were closed and she was smiling slightly as she tilted her head - seemingly not noticing the huge difference in height in-between them as he towered over her.

"Who ever said I cared about it?" She turned her head away from him. "I just want you to stop moping around."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** Another week~~

~MariDark


	27. XXVII

"Wha-" He shakes his head with bemusement. "That doesn't make any sense!" He raises his eyebrow when she chuckles cutely at him, creepy smile on her lips as her face and background seemed to shine brightly.

"Oh Ryouta…"

"What's this first name thing?!"

"You are truly dense." She gazes at him again, this time her eyelids are lifted and dazzling orange orbs stare at him with warm amusement. L'orange pokes his forehead then, amusement in her face. "Tomorrow."

"Eh? Tomorrow?" He blinks in confusion, and blushes when she smiles.

"Tomorrow you have practice. Don't miss it."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** Kise is dense. So very dense.

~MariDark


	28. XXVIII

Amazingly enough, he didn't miss it.

Even when Haizaki Shougo appeared and left with Ryouta's supposedly girlfriend, Mikasa, Kise Ryouta didn't give up from basketball.

In fact, he fell more in love with it.

Looking up from his lunch bento to meet the ginger headed girl's petite form sitting in front of him and calmly eating her lunch, the autumn breeze played with her hair, fiery leaves carried by the wind and circling around her, one of them lightly landing on top of her curly tousled bob.

Ryouta smiled warmly at her as she looked up from her bento. Her closed-eye gaze connecting with his golden eyes, her creepy-always-present smile stretching as she tilted her head sideways. He looked to where she was nodding to and caught the eye of his teammate, Aomine Daiki.

"Oi! Kise!"

He blinked in surprise before looking back at her. L'orange had only a smirk on her lips, like she knew something he didn't, and nodded towards his friend. Smile even wider, the blonde quickly stored his bento inside his schoolbag and then ran toward his teammates.

"Aominecchi! Oeee! Wait for me!"

* * *

 **Word Count:** 196

 **A/N:** Later than normal - I know. But I've just arrived home after a whole day of organizing my school's expo. Hope you guys enjoy this longer chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm just too tired.

~MariDark


	29. XXIX

It was on their third and last year on Teiko, again sharing his classes with L'orangecchi, that everything changed.

The past year went much more smoothly after she beat some sense into him.

Now they were lunching together again, even after so much time away from each other. And wasn't it strange that he shared so much of his time with her without his team ever knowing? Well, Aomine didn't know. Ryouta was absolutely sure that Aomine didn't know. _But honestly..._ He looked up at the sky as he munched on his food. _Aominecchi is dense._

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** Time-jump. This is on their first day of school on their third year. Yay~~

~MariDark


	30. XXX

It's the first day of their last year and Ryouta feels absolutely elated! Because today he would seat beside L'orangecchi!

After much arguing and dramatics, (and maybe seeking counsel with Kurokocchi) Ryouta finally found strength and courage to seat beside her. And he would do it. And try not to die from embarrassment!

Grinning like an idiot, he sat on his bench and waited patiently for L'orangecchi's arrival. Light, decisive and unrelenting footsteps could be heard and he grinned. He didn't even knew how someone could have unrelenting footsteps, but L'orangecchi definitely had it!

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** No update on the next week. School's expo has arrived, and I'm one of the main dancers on its opening. Trying to cope with so many things happening. It's kind of crazy.

Also, **babypanda468** asked if Amara has met the Generation of Miracles. Beyond Akashi, obviously, not really. Most of them know of her from Kise's rambling - besides Aomine, as Kise kind of explained? - but I can say they haven't met. No worries though. I can say this for sure.

~MariDark


	31. XXXI

"Rorangecchi!" Turning to see the ginger headed girl, Ryouta lifted his arm waving in greeting.

"Kise-san." He sweat-dropped as she sat delicately on her bench, unpacking her lunch with her smile never faltering before looking at her bento and proceeding to eat.

Gulping, Ryouta noticed that this was his chance! But should he sit at her left side or her right side? Maybe she didn't even want to be near him! She was always so amused by his distress…

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her beneath his long lashes, eyes roaming nervously over her form.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** Yes. I'm alive. Happy Halloween!

~MariDark


	32. XXXII

He did not know why he was being so skittish, but Ryouta couldn't stop fidgeting on his bench. He _really_ wanted to stand up and walk confidently toward her, sitting by her side and smile at her like the cool guy he is.

It was not the first time he had wanted to head over to a girl.

But L'orangecchi was _different_ from other girls.

Maybe he was seeing too much into it, but Ryouta thought that he really enjoyed her sarcastic, if somewhat cruel, remarks and icy cruelty when mocking him.

Maybe he really was a masochist?

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** I'm into Master Chef and Avatar: The Last Airbender again. But I really shouldn't. I have tests to do and stories to write!

~MariDark


	33. XXXIII

If he didn't hurry, lunchtime would end and he didn't know if he would ever have the courage to break such familiar routine.

Besides — if he didn't approach her, Ryouta would never hear the end of it and he would be forever mocked by his teammates.

(Not that he wasn't already, but that was not the point.)

Puffing his chest out, he bolted out of the bench, his posture stiff and robot-like as he walked toward her. Sweating, he looked nervously at her closed eyes — face showing no surprise and amusement without moving any muscles.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** Feliz dia de Los Muertos!

~MariDark


	34. XXXIV

Her face was one likely to a cat who got two canaries by a pool of milk and grass of catnip.

"Oya?"

"I…" His face was as red as Akashicchi's hair, no doubt. "I will sit by Rorangecchi's side from now!"

"And why would you need to inform me of this decision?"

"Eh? I-"

"No need to dig your grave further, Kise-san. You're being idiotic enough."

Gasping, he let himself fall by her side on the bench, grasping his knees and yelling hysterically at her.

"I-Idiotic? You're so mean, Rorangecchi!"

"It's L'orange."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** Still deep into the Last Airbender. ZUTARA ALL THE WAY!

~MariDark


	35. XXXV

Ryouta couldn't remember why he was so nervous about sitting by her side.

Nothing has changed — beyond the fact they were much more closer to each other. (Now he talked to her in-between classes, and in classes, and, sometimes, even after classes! He discovered she was in the music club, that she did know how to play basketball and that she was, for some twisted reason, a certified genius!)

Ryouta was happy because they still were Kise Ryouta, the bubbling idiot, and L'orange Amara, the sadistic genius.

Yet, he couldn't help but think something is _missing_.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** Have a good weekend!

~MariDark


	36. XXXVI

She would never forget the day Kise Ryouta discovered her relation to one Akashi Seijuuro.

It was beautifully _chaotic_.

That year, she shared classes not only with the idiotic blond, but with his teammate as well — the one known as Kuroko Tetsuya.

Of course, the blond, being the idiot that he was, didn't found out until the very same day he discovered her family ties to Seijuuro.

In addition, all happened because of one day in which her club cancelled their meeting. She planned to go back home, enjoy the free afternoon.

But then, Kuroko-san made the _invitation_.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** And the part of the story where the GoM firstly meet Amara is here! Enjoy ^.~

~MariDark


	37. XXXVII

"Bye, Rorangecchi!"

Smirking at the blond as he rushed out of their class, Amara turned closed eyes toward the teal headed boy sitting beside her. She had come to know about him before, as Kise's mentor when he entered his club.

Seriously, how did the model didn't notice that his teammate shared classes with him? A week had passed since their first school day, but the blond remained as oblivious as ever.

"Saa, Kuroko-san must be feeling sad. His own protégée ignores him."

"Not as much as you think, Rorange-san."

"It's L'orange, Kuroko-san."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** As of now, I'm really into Hannibal. Netflix is anyone's best friend, the source of my procrastination.

~MariDark


	38. XXXVIII

"I'm sorry. I still can't pronounce your name."

Chuckling at him, she tilted her head and grabbed her schoolbag.

"Saa, I'm used to such incompetencies."

"…Rorange-san, you're part of the music club, right?"

"L'orange. And yes, I do indeed participate in it." Smile never disappearing, she accompanied him out of the main school building. "But today I will not have to face those little minions of mine."

"Minions?"

"They can do absolutely nothing without me." Her smile turned sly and cruel. "Like I'm some sort music genius. They are just too lazy, really."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** I love writing Kuroko/Amara interactions. :3

~MariDark


	39. XXXIX

"I…think I...understand."

"Saa, you really don't."

"No."

They walked in peaceful silence, until they approached the gym's doors and she turned away, ready to go home — away from the _school_. Without looking at him and smile never leaving her face, she gracefully pivoted and waved at the boy.

"Farewell, Kuroko-san!"

"Ne, Rorange-san."

"L'orange!" Looking at him over her shoulder, her smile widened as her eyes creased. "What is it, Kuroko-san?"

"Would you like to watch our practice?"

Her smile, somehow, managed to get wider.

" _Oho~_ If you insist!"

"I really don't."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** :)

~MariDark


	40. XL

The gym was filled with sweaty, muscled, tall boys.

And irritating basketball noises.

She hated those dammed idiots who didn't know how to play _silently_. (It didn't matter that it was almost impossible to play silently when regarding basketball.)

They should try ballet to better their footwork. Those _squeaks_ were irritating.

"Saa, Kuroko-san, I remember one of the reasons why I stopped playing."

"You play basketball?"

"My long dead aunt introduced it to me." Kuroko looked at the girl with disturbed eyes, not knowing if he should apologize for bringing such delicate matters into the conversation.

"…Sorry?"

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **A/N:** Thanks to one. who. reads. too. much for always reviewing! Your reviews keep me going, and love every word :3 It's good to know people like this story. I know it's not very popular, but I really enjoy writing this, and for the few readers that enjoy this as much as like to write it, I thank you very much! (What do you guys think Amara's interactions with the GoM will be like?)

~MariDark


End file.
